Even A Ninja May Cry
by RavenNight23
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are sent to investigate a strange anomoly where they enounter a portal that leads to another world. They accidentally enter the portal where they meet a man by the name of Dante who is called the Son of Sparda, which makes Kurama a bit on edge. Now Naruto has to deal with demons until he can get himself and Hinata home to their world. NaruHina pairing
1. Chapter 1- In Another World!

Normal speaking  
**Demon speaking  
**_**Nine Tails speaking  
**__Thought or Flashback_

"And that's the report so far", Shikaku said to the Five Kage. It was another day of reports from the war. Tsunade, the Hokage, let out a sigh, making the Mizukage ask, "Is something bothering you, Lady Hokage?" She looked at her and said, "Yes, if you haven't known yet, a strange anomaly has gone on for the past few hours in the Land of Fire" "Yes", the Kazekage Gaara said, "we have heard the reports from the scouting units" "Has anyone been sent to investigate this anomaly?", the Raikage asked, making Tsunade nod and say, "I've sent the Nine Tails jinchûriki, Naruto Uzumaki and a fellow Leaf Shinobi Hinata Hyuga, the heiress to the Hyuga Clan to investigate. I believe they will find out who or what is doing this" The Mizukage said as she let out a sigh, "Yes, let's but we must also pray it's not Madara causing the anomaly"  
"Hey Hinata", a spiked blonde haired teen shouted gaining the attention of the brunette in front of him, "How much farther is it?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and said after a short silence, "We're here" They both made it to a large opening with gigantic boulders in a circle, making Naruto ask, "This is it? Where the anomaly is?" "Lady Tsunade said so", Hinata answered, "but I don't see anything that would cause it" **_"That's because she can't sense it with her Byakugan real well"_**, Kurama, the nine tails sealed inside Naruto said in the blonde teen's mind making him say in his mind, _"What do you mean, Kurama?" __**"I sense a presence I haven't felt in years, in that circle" **__"Who is it? Madara?"  
__**"No. Kit, you need to get the Hyuga girl and yourself out of here, now!"**_The seriousness from Kurama was enough for Naruto say quickly to Hinata, "Hinata let's go, now!" Suddenly, a bright light shined in the middle of the circle of boulders and Madara's voice rang out to the two, "If this world wishes to keep you away from me then it shall!" Naruto felt himself hit a boulder as he reached out for Hinata's hand, but the force of the portal pulling them in was so strong that it knocked Naruto off of his feet and he flew into the portal, not knowing if he was ever going to see Konoha or his friends ever again.

* * *

***Capulet City***  
Dante, Lady, Trish, and Nero all were lying around the shop Devil May Cry; the business was slow, or as Nero called it "a demons' vacation" not even calls were being made when suddenly, the earth began to quake. As quickly as it began, it ended, making the elder devil hunter say from his desk, "That was no ordinary earthquake" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and each knew what was on the others' mind; it was time to hunt demons once more. Every devil hunter grabbed their weapons and headed out the door; it was weird though, no one could put their finger on what caused it to happen until a scream was heard and soon the sounds of a battle. Nero was the first one, followed by the red-clad devil to where the scream came from, and all they saw was a teenaged boy, possibly around Nero's age if not a couple of years younger then him with spiked blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; his outfit surely said he wasn't from around the city as he wore an orange and black zipped up jacket, orange pants, and black open-toed shoes while to finish it off a cloth was wrapped around his forehead with a piece of metal on it with an insignia he wasn't familiar with. "Old man", Nero said gaining Dante's attention, "look, there's a girl with him"  
Dante spotted the girl and from what he could tell she was a brunette like Lady but her hair was almost the same length as Trish's hair, she even had pale lavender eyes with no pupils as a dark grey cloth was around her neck with the same symbol as the one on the boy's, she wore a light purple and white jacket that showed a net shirt underneath it for as it wasn't fully zipped up, she even wore navy blue pants with open-toed shoes as well. The girl was lying on the ground, making Dante wonder if she had fainted and was getting up or she was knocked down as the boy let out a yell and his index and middle fingers made a cross and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" As if by magic and in puffs of smoke, clones of the boy formed and they attacked the demons as they growled, **"Nine Tails! NINE TAILS!" **_'Who the hell is Nine Tails?' _, Nero and Dante thought as they watched the blonde hold his own, even the girl was holding her own with her own abilities and the veins around her eyes were popping out of her skin; however, the demons weren't going to give up as they injured her on her side, making her yell out in pain as the boy saw her fall over when he shouted, "Hinata!" His gaze soon fell on the demon as the air around him stirred and Nero and Dante could feel a demonic presence from him when Nero looked at his Devil Bringer as it began to glow; from what Dante could tell the boy was holding it back as he attacked the demon who injured the girl, making Dante say to the young devil, "C'mon kid, they need help. Plus I'm not letting that kid get all the credit"  
With that, Dante grabbed Rebellion and charged straight into battle with Nero on his tail, until he knelt beside the girl and asked her, "Are you alright?" "Y-yes", the girl, Hinata, said, "I-I'm alright" Nero noticed her hand over the wound as a aura of green engulfs her hand, healing the wound while Dante and the blonde teen were battling the demons when Dante says, "You're sure not from around her! What's your name?" "Now is not the time for names", the boy said in an angered tone, "Right now these things need to be killed" "Can't blame you for sayin' that", Dante replies, "This is one hell of a party to be in too bad it has to end"

* * *

Naruto watched as the white haired man in red leapt into the air and used his gigantic sword that was the size of Zabuza's and sliced the weird creatures when Kurama said in Naruto's thoughts, **_"That energy! I've never thought I would see the Son of Sparda in person ever"_** _"Who's this man, Kurama?", _Naruto asked in his thoughts but no response from the fox which made Naruto wonder who this Sparda person was as his gaze fell onto the teen, like the one in red, had white hair but he had sapphire eyes and he was guarding Hinata as she healed her wound, but he had to focus on the fight and as he got ready to fight again, yellow lightning shot right past him on his left and sort of weapon he has never seen before did the same but on his right and it hit the creatures that paid more attention to the man in red. Naruto, Hinata, and the white haired men looked to see the new fighters; two women one had short hair and wore an all white outfit except her belt and her boots, while the woman with long blonde hair that had on an all black outfit when the man in red said, "Nice time to join the party, babes" Naruto automatically realized the men must know these women as the blonde said, "Well, we can't let you have all the fun, Dante"  
In swift movements, a creature that was lying on the ground jumped up and was about to attack the women, when Naruto got in between the creature and the women; he formed a hand sign, making one clone while it made a sphere. Dante, the teen, and the women looked at him in awe as he shouted, "Rasengan!" The Rasengan hit its target, making the creature roar in agony as it said, **"NINE TAILS. YOU WILL DIE!"** "I'm not the Nine Tails, I'm human!", Naruto said as it died for good. He turned to them but he went to Hinata, making the white haired teen move when Naruto noticed his right arm, but dismissed it as he asked, "Are you ok, Hinata?" Hinata stood up and said as she kept her hand on her side and Naruto could tell she did first-aid Medical Ninjutsu on herself while she replied, "Y-yeah, Naruto, I'm alright" The young ninja looked to the four fighters and said, "I thank you, for helping us. But what exactly were those things?" The blonde woman said to him, "Those were demons and to be more specific Scarecrows" Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he heard Kurama say, **_"Of course"_**,****as he looked at Hinata who had the same expression on her face when the teen said, "We should get moving before more demons show up and we should treat her wound. I'm Nero"  
Nero pointed to Dante, the blonde woman, and the brunette woman as he continued, "That's Dante, Trish, and Lady. We're devil hunters" "D-devil h-hunters?", Hinata said in a fearful tone as Naruto stood there with only one thought: _'What's going on here? Where are we?'_

* * *

**Author's note**

**this story takes place after Naruto fully learned to control Kurama**


	2. Chapter 2- Devils and Tailed Beasts!

Normal speaking  
**Demon speaking  
**_**Nine Tails speaking  
**__Thought or Flashback_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata followed the four devil hunters to a place they called Devil May Cry with Naruto carrying Hinata on his back in between Nero and Trish while Dante was in the front and Lady was in the back. Hinata looked at the buildings and saw they were different from the village and if it wasn't for her injury she would stand on top of one of the buildings to get a better view of the place they call Capulet City when Dante and Trish turned a corner, leading into an alleyway revealing a building at the end with a neon sign saying, "Devil May Cry" when Dante said turning and walking backwards, "Well, here we are. It's not much but I live with it" They entered the double doors to reveal a desk in front of them, a couch a few ways off from the desk, a pool table near the left front window, a drum and guitar set near the right front window, a mini-bar in the right back, and stairs that must either lead to the roof or a personal living space. Dante removed his guns, Ebony and Ivory, and placed them on the desk as he placed his sword, Rebellion, against the wall behind him while Naruto placed Hinata on the couch. Nero handed the young ninja a first-aid kit, but Lady took it and began to tend to Hinata's wound when she said, "Its amazing how the wound isn't as bad as it first looked. Normally, a human would've already died"_ 'That tells me that they've never heard of Ninjutsu'_, Naruto thought when Hinata said, "I used First-aid Medical Ninjutsu so that way the wound wouldn't be so bad"  
Nero just looked at her and said, "I noticed you doing that when old man and uh-" "Naruto", Naruto said "Yeah, Naruto, sorry, fought the demons" Trish nodded her head in agreement when Dante said from his desk, "My question is how on earth did you two end up here?" He stood up and pointed to Naruto while continuing, "When she got hurt, I sensed a demonic aura from you and the demons kept calling you 'Nine Tails', so it's time you guys explain yourselves" Naruto stood up and said, "We come from Konoha, the Leaf Village, and we're in the middle of a war" _'War?'_, all four devil hunters thought while Naruto continued, "Hinata comes from one of the most respected clans in the village while I'm the last from my clan"  
"But what about your war", Nero asked, "Why are you in a war?" Naruto sighed thinking to Kurama, _"I was hoping they wouldn't ask"_ _**"Well, now you're going to have to tell them"**_, Kurama said, _**"If they need proof, feel free, Kit"**_ Naruto turned to Dante and said, "The reason there is a war is that in our world, we have Tailed Beasts, and those who bears a Tailed Beast is called a jinchûriki. And I'm a jinchûriki of what we call the Nine-Tailed Fox" Trish froze at the name of Nine Tails, making Dante turn to her and ask, "You've heard of this Nine Tails?" "Yes", Trish said, "As we all know, Sparda sealed away the demonic world away from the human realm, but some demons were sent to other worlds, like Naruto and Hinata's world" "There's that name again", Naruto said in annoyed tone, "Kurama said that name in battle calling Dante a 'Son of Sparda' and now you said it. Just who is he?" Everyone fell silent but Dante spoke up saying, "Sparda was a demon, like the Tailed Beasts, but nearly two thousand years ago, Sparda stood up to the demons and sealed them away and some humans who have allied themselves to the demons to the Demon World" "S-so why would the-the demons call you his son?", Hinata asked, making Dante look at her and say, "'Cause I am his son. I'm the younger twin of Sparda though"

* * *

Naruto noticed the tone in Dante's voice when he mentioned he was a twin, but something must've happened that makes him not want to talk about his twin. "In any case", Lady said, "you guys should stay here until we find a way to get you back home" "We understand", Naruto replied, "we can even help you guys in your demon hunting" Dante nodded his head as Nero said, "It would be a good idea to have two extra hands. I'm down with it" Every devil hunter agreed to it when the doors opened to reveal two girls. One was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a dress that fluffed out while the other girl looked to be the same age as Nero with amber-colored hair in a ponytail wearing a simple sundress as she "Nero, what was that quake earlier?" "It's alright, Kyrie", he assured her, then pointing to Naruto and Hinata, "I want you to meet Naruto and Hinata. This may sound crazy but they were the reason that there was a quake"  
Naruto smiled sheepishly as he said, "Nero's right on that one" Kyrie looked at him and gave him a gentle smile and said, "It is a pleasure meeting you two, Naruto" Everyone soon heard the sound of someone's stomach growling, making the devil hunters look at Naruto, who had an embarrassing blush on his face as he said, "I haven't had ramen in awhile so I'm starving" Nero's head perked up and quickly rushed out the door shouting, "Ok let's get the stuff to make it. Come on let's get a move on" Trish, Lady, Kyrie, Patty, and Hinata went to get the ingredients to make a miso ramen while Naruto and the male devil hunters stayed at the shop as they played a bit of pool; the place was silent until Naruto asked, "Dante, when you said you were a younger twin, your voice changed. What happened to your twin?"  
Nero's face changed and took a few steps away from Dante, making Naruto look at him in confusion as Dante said, "My brother is dead" Naruto's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't help but ask, "How did he die?" That question got Dante to look at Naruto and say with remorse in his voice, "I killed him"

* * *

**Author's note**

**I wanted to stop here for fans of the Naruto franchise who have never heard of Vergil and I'm wanting to change the outfits of Naruto and Hinata for the story so tell me your ideas in the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3- Dante meets Kurama!

Normal speaking  
**Demon speaking  
**_**Nine Tails speaking  
**__Thought or Flashback_

* * *

Naruto's eyes grew wide, hearing what Dante just said; he killed his own brother as he stuttered, "You-you killed your o-own brother?" All Dante did was nod and say, "I didn't know it was him until it was too late" **_"Mundus must've done it"_**, Kurama said to himself, shifting a bit in his cage while Naruto asked, "How long ago was that?" Nero knew it was painful for Dante to speak of his brother, so he stepped in, "When Dante and his brother were children, Sparda disappeared, leaving their mother with them. But, tragedy struck them, demons attacked them, killing their mother and separating Dante from Vergil. Because of the separation, both thought the other was dead, until years later" "I reunited with Verge and when he told me of his plans, I had to stop him", Dante said, making Nero take a few steps away from him, "I watched him fall into the Demon World and maybe a year or two after that, Trish was sent by the demon emperor, Mundus, to take me to Mallet Island where I was going to die. One of the enemies I fought was one by the name of Nelo Angelo and once I defeated him I realized he was my brother" Naruto looked down at the floor, knowing that losing someone precious to them was painful when he said, "I know someone who killed his brother out of vengeance"

Both devil hunters were now listening to the young ninja as he continued, "He witnessed the killing of his entire clan by his brother's hands. His brother left him alive, and after we graduated from the Ninja Academy, his need for vengeance grew" Nero wanted to say something but Dante beat him to it, "So, what happened to this friend?" Naruto let out a heavy sigh and said, "He left the village and even tried to kill me. Sasuke is blinded by his need for vengeance and when he killed his brother, he now wants to attack Konoha, our village" Dante couldn't believe what he was hearing from the ninja, a friend tried to kill him as he thought, _'This Sasuke guy kinda sounds like Vergil in a way'_ "Sasuke doesn't know it but he's being manipulated by another Uchiha member who somehow has lived as long as he has and is after the tailed beasts, but I know there is still good in Sasuke" Naruto looked up at the two and said, "I made a promise to Sakura that I would bring him back, no matter what" _"Naruto", a pink haired girl said tearfully, "This...this is a once...in a lifetime request...*sob*...please...bring Sasuke home" Naruto closed his eyes and said with a thumbs up, "Don't you worry one bit, I'm gonna bring Sasuke back! I promise that on my life Sakura!" Sakura hugged herself as she said, "Naruto...thank you so much"_ Even though they just met, Dante could see a fire burn in Naruto's eyes with determination, which made the elder devil hunter smirk and say, "You remind me of myself with that look of determination. We'll find anyway to get you and your girlfriend home"

Naruto blushed and as the double doors opened he shouted, "Hinata's not my girlfriend!" Hinata was the first one in when she heard that and it made her blush madly, which made Dante laugh so hard he was holding his sides, seeing the Hyuga heiress's face when Patty shouted, "Dante! What did you do?!" "He basically wanted a reaction from Naruto, but he got one from both of them", Nero said with a shrug, noticing some clothes in a bag that Kyrie was holding. "Trish and Lady thought it would be better for Naruto and Hinata to wear these while they stay here", Kyrie explained as she walked to Naruto and getting out some clothes for him that were folded nice and neatly and said to him, "Here, Naruto, out this on while we make the ramen" Naruto thanked her and headed to Dante's room while Hinata changed in the bathroom.

"So", Trish said, "Anything else on them?" Dante sighed and said, "Well, from what Ninja Boy has told us, someone is after the Nine Tails in their world while manipulating a friend, and from what he's told us, sounds like my brother" "A friend by the name of Sasuke", Nero added when the bathroom door opened, showing Hinata in a white shirt with a light purple vest over it, navy blue skirt that reached her knees with Naruto at the top of the stairs wearing a black shirt with an orange vest that was opened while a necklace rested around his neck, black fingerless gloves, his orange pants and open-toed shoes when Kyrie's voice called out, "Hinata, I need some help in here" "O-ok, Kyrie", she replied while Naruto sat down, sighing heavily. "You alright?", Nero asked, making Naruto reply, "Yeah, Nero, I'm ok"

* * *

Hinata and Kyrie came out of the kitchen, saying the ramen was ready and before they knew it, flashes of orange and black, red, and dark blue ran past them, making the two think, _'They must've been really hungry'_ After everyone got a bowl, Naruto and Hinata each sat on one side of the coffee table, Nero sat on one end of the couch and with Kyrie beside him and Lady and Trish sat on the other end while Dante sat at his desk. They talked and laughed until it was almost dark, making Kyrie, Nero, Lady, Patty, and Trish say goodbye and good night to the young ninjas. Dante brought out some blankets from a closet saying, "Hinata can have the guest room that's upstairs and Naruto can sleep down here if you guys don't mind" Yawning, Naruto agreed with the half devil and before anyone knew it everyone fell asleep.  
***Unknown Realm***  
_ Dante opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his room, but it looked like a hallway with some water that went to his ankles around him. He heard the sound of something snoring in the distance, making him walk until he found a room. He entered the room to see a gigantic cage and its prisoner was a creature that looked like a fox. Dante took notice of it's nine tails swishing as the fox continued to sleep and he thought, _'This must be Nine Tails'_ The Nine Tails snorted and opened its eyes, revealing crimson red with slits like a cat while the Nine Tails growled. Dante saw the teeth were about as tall as him except for four of them while the Nine Tails growled, **"Son of Sparda"** "Nine Tails", he said back._

* * *

**Author's note**

**If anyone would ever notice with Sasuke and Vergil, they are kinda alike. One example could be they never show emotion, and I know there are (or maybe a few) other examples between the two but can't think of any off the top of my head. enjoy this chapter**


End file.
